Will's Perspective Starting with the Phone Call
by winstons1984
Summary: This is Will's perspective on Friday 11-9-12 before, during and after his call to Sonny.


Will was sitting on the bench outside of Brady's pub holding his phone. His hand was starting to sweat so he set his phone on the bench and pushed his palms against his green apron. His heart was racing as was his mind. He was trying to remember T's exact words before he actually pressed the call button.

Will had asked, "Did he say that he wanted me to call him?"

T had replied, "No, but he seemed bummed that you hadn't."

T isn't the most perceptive person so if he picked up on this it must actually be true that Sonny was feeling down because Will hadn't called him to work things out. Also, Gabi had seemed so surprised that Will hadn't tried texting or calling.

These two things made him think he should call, but then there was the big thing making him think he shouldn't call. Sonny had literally ordered him out of his apartment. Will had wanted to talk then but Sonny definitely did not. Well may be he just needed time to calm down and maybe now he did want to talk, but then why didn't he just call Will? Maybe I really did hurt his feelings by asking those questions or at least the way I did it.

Will could go back and forth forever about whether or not he should call, but just then he considered a factor that decided it for him. He was suddenly struck by an image of Sonny's face just before their kiss that started the passion. That beautiful smile set off by his deep brown eyes was a very good reason to call. He would do it. He would call. The worst that could happen is Sonny wouldn't take his call and then he would be no worse off than he was already. Will picked up his phone and hit call by Sonny's name.

He sat on the bench outside Brady's Pub holding the phone to one ear and putting his hand over his other ear for optimal hearing. After a few rings that seemed to go on for a lifetime he heard Sonny say, "Hey."

Relief washed over Will like a tidal wave. This was the first big positive sign. If he wasn't willing to work things out, he wouldn't have answered at all. Although this emotion was wonderful, it threw Will of a bit and he was hesitant. What did Sonny just ask him? Oh yeah, what is going on.

"Oh . . ah . . Nothing . . . I am sorry to call so late. I . . .uh . . . uh . . . just wasn't sure you would take my call," said Will with a bit of a tremor in his voice.

"Will, I will always take your call, Will," Sonny said with sincerity. Another huge tidal wave of relief.

"OK," Will said too quickly. "Well, I kind of hate how everything ended last night and I was hoping that maybe you know if you wanted to we could meet in person to talk about it."

"Uh, yeah, you want to get together tomorrow and we can talk about it. Does that sound good?" Sonny replied.

"Uh, yeah perfect," answered Will.

"OK, well I'll see you then," Sonny said his voice gaining an upbeat tone.

"OK, see ya," Will replied, still sounding pretty nervous.

They ended the call.

Will stood still a moment just looking out at the night sky. Sonny took his call. It isn't over, and they would be meeting tomorrow to talk.

He had to find a way to stop making mistakes. He knew what it was coming from. He had seen so many betrayals, that he was overly suspicious and distrustful. Sonny hadn't given him any reason to distrust him and tonight he had finally taken a risk and it had paid off. He resolved that he was going to take a leap of faith where Sonny was concerned from now on. He wouldn't jump to conclusions , and especially not when his dad was the one prompting those conclusions.

Sonny had said, "Will, I will always take your call." Will was going to take those words to heart and trust him.

When will arrived at home, he was both tired and very excited. He would see Sonny tomorrow and he was going to win him back.

As sleep got closer, he allowed his excitement to take his mind over. He was also going to seduce Sonny, if he got the chance. Of course, he had no idea what he was doing in this area, but he felt that his instincts were on the right track and would help him. Also, he had a strong longing for Sonny physically, ever since they were interrupted. As he fell asleep, he dreamt of that yearning coming to fruition.


End file.
